


The Warrior Princes

by JamesJenkins9



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Buddhism, Civil War, Drama, Edo Period, Enemies to Lovers, Feudalism, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Historical, Japan, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Katana, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Military, Multi, Passion, Samurai, Shinto, War, Warring States Period (Naruto), kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: In this historically thrilling drama, young Samurai warriors find their lives and destinies intertwined in the struggle between the Hosokawa and Yamana families - long defined by battle, Sekigahara - will determine not only their fates but that of all Japan.





	The Warrior Princes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a historically-themed drama featuring one of my favorite KPOP groups EXO. Inspired by my love for them, "Inyuyasha" and interest in Feudal Japanese history. Will be doing lengthy research in the course of telling this story. Hope you will bear with me but nonetheless enjoy it! Comment below what you would like to see happen and I will do my best.

"When ambitious desires arise in thy heart, recall the days of extremity thou have passed through. Forbearance is the root of all quietness and assurance forever."

\- Tokugawa Ieyasu

A tranquil moment, still against the breeze, swords are joined in unity. Sworn to usher the new season of balance and harmony. The year is 1535 and the rule of the Emperor waivers in the shadows of the powerful. Prompted by ambitious Daimyō and spear-headed by a treacherous... The smoke of war rises across a land that once cherished peace. In the ensuing upheaval, revolutions take root, and the peoples voices are cast asunder by the despot's will. The land of Nihon-koku is red with blood! While oaths are sworn for and against the Hosokawa and Yamana families, even the most divided of enemies find their destinies are tied.


End file.
